You Make Me Sick
by GotItPotterized
Summary: MUSIC ONESHOT. WARNING: MATURE, YAOI, SMUT, VIOLENCE, HARRY/DRACO. "I used to think that this was perfect, and wish that it was never ending, but those days are gone forever, it's something I'm not missing".


**A/N: So, this is the first fanfic I post on this account, and I'm actually re-posting it, because my cousin stole my first account and very kindly deleted every fic. This was the only one I was able to find, and I wrote it a long time ago, so TRUST ME, my writing style is a lot different, and I believe I make up better plots than back then [oh, how naive was I]! The song is called "You Make Me Sick" and it's performed by Egypt Central. Also, if you have read this fic before, forgive me for putting it up again, but some people might want to re-read it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Every character is J. K.'s, I'm just messing around with them. And the lyrics belong to Egypt Central.

**WARNING: This fic contains YAOI, which means, LOVE AND INTERCOURSE BETWEEN TWO MALES! Don't like, don't read.**

**P.S.: **The Edit Doc tool is being a whiny little fellow, so I can't seem to make two blank paragraphs. If reading becomes a bit complicated, I apologize!**  
><strong>

**-._You Make Me Sick_.-**

_-I used to think that this was perfect-  
>-And wish that it was never ending-<br>-But those days are gone forever-  
>- It's something I'm not missing-<em>

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, where he found one blond boy with cold gray eyes chatting with a group of girls that were doing almost anything so he would go on a date with one of them. Harry couldn't help the sudden pain he felt in his chest when the boy let one of the girls sit on his lap and start eating his face rather than kissing him. He couldn't help but remember everything they've been through, every caress, every touch, every whispered word, every gasp, every single word… 2 months ago they were together, they were each other's, and now there was the Ice Prince shagging every girl he could… Harry knew he was the first guy he ever slept with, and the only one Draco ever felt attracted to, but that was just it for Draco. Attraction. He was indeed cold, and Harry wasn't missing any of the bad things Draco did to him, but the good things, even though they weren't as many, were what made Harry love the young Malfoy.

_-There's a force there's a voice in my head-  
>-Telling me to think-<br>-About the times that you were cruel and mean-_

Harry closed his eyes as Draco kicked his ribs.

"You should know, Potter" Draco spat with disgust.", that you are MINE, and MINE alone! You are to never talk to Little Weasel Whore again, UNDERSTAND?" Harry nodded quickly, blood covering his lips, when Draco sat on top of him and hungrily started devouring his mouth while taking his shirt off, which made Harry get aroused instantly, although he had just been beaten.

"Draco, I want you" the brunette whispered, undoing the blond's belt as fast as he could, because he didn't care about the things Draco did to him, he just cared about the way he made both of them feel. For once the two kids, who were so different but so equal, had someone else who was able to feel with them, and neither of them wanted it to end.

_-I don't care if you walk away I'm here to stay and you need to hear-  
>-You make me sick, but I love what we're doing here-<br>-You make me sick, and I can't be the only one-_

Harry held Draco's hair while he threw up, result of his father's beating. The blond was holding back every tear and every sob, but he broke down when Harry hugged him tightly to his chest.

"Never leave me, Harry…" the fragile teen whispered between sobs. "If you want to ever leave I won't let you, I need you too much… You're the only one that understands…"

Harry grabbed the blonde's chin and kissed his lips lightly, trying to pour all he felt in that simple kiss. All of a sudden Draco got up and punched Harry.

"LEAVE ME ALONE POTTER, I DON'T WANT THIS, I CAN'T HANDLE THIS! YOU MAKE ME SICK, YOU KNOW THAT? IF ONLY I DIDN'T LOVE WHAT YOU DO TO ME I'D TURN MY BACK ON YOU AND WOULD NEVER COME BACK EVER AGAIN!"

_-I have to take advantage-  
>-Before the moment passes by-<br>-It's so hard to manage-  
>-The ups and downs of your life-<em>

Harry gripped the bed sheets as hard as he could, savoring the rare act that was Draco Malfoy having his mouth wrapped around his arousal.

"Fuck, Draco…" Harry moaned helplessly, he loved it when the Slytherin was in a good mood, they could both enjoy each other much more this way. "Draco… Fuck me, Draco, I want to come with you inside me, please!"

The blond grinned, his gray eyes glistening with mischief, and kissed Harry's lips. The Gryffindor was taken aback by this, it was so rare for Draco to kiss him like this, it almost made Harry wonder if he was loved back… All of a sudden, Harry felt Draco entering him, and moaned loudly into his lover's mouth, begging him to go faster. The Ice Prince simply kissed Harry's neck while laughing slightly, enjoying the tightness of the boy under him. Eventually he started slamming into Harry, both moaning and hugging each other close, hips meeting in time with their trusts, and it wasn't long until Harry came.

"Harry… Harry… Fuck… Oh fuck, I'm coming! HARRY! I LOVE YOU!" Draco spilled his seed inside Harry, never realizing what he had said. Harry froze, his heart clenching, questions and doubts running through his mind. It wasn't long before the Slytherin realized what he had said. Harry braced himself for the punch Draco would give him. But when too long passed for Draco's anger to kick in, Harry opened his eyes and was met with an empty room. Malfoy was gone.

_-Someone help someone speak before I start to scream out-  
>-Anything to break the silence-<br>-You're holding me back-  
>-Confined by doubt-<em>

"It's over. You and Me, Potter." Emerald eyes met gray eyes stripped of any emotion.

"W-what?... But why? Explain me, D- Malfoy, why? We had a good time, didn't we?" Harry couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes, and tears were starting to form.

"That's the problem, Potter… We did have a good time, but I can't keep beating you when I'm in conflict with myself. Things have gone too far between us, and I have to go before they go even further. Goodbye, Potter."

"You're going because you're afraid of your feelings, aren't you? You're afraid of having a relationship with someone! You're afraid of being hurt, afraid of this all, aren't you Draco?" Harry questioned, tears streaming down his face.

"Don't want what you can't have, Potter…" The cold look on the Ice Prince was shadowing a emotion Harry couldn't quite read, and the Slytherin turned his back, walking back to the castle.

_-You make me sick, but I love what we're doing here-  
>-You make me sick, but I can't be the only one-<br>-'Cause I need you, 'cause I need you here with me-  
>-When it falls through and I'm down upon my knees-<br>-There's a force there's a voice and telling me to-  
>-Think about everything-<br>-The last time I believed-  
>-And now I realize!-<em>

Harry got up and walked up to the Slytherin table, not caring that everyone could see or hear him, and stopped in front of Draco, and when the blond looked up at him he kissed him. After pulling away, Harry saw the glint of hope that took over Draco's expression, and before that hope was replaced by the usual coldness Harry spoke.

"I don't care if you're afraid of me, of your feelings, that you're afraid it might end, that you're afraid of getting hurt, that you're afraid of me leaving you! I would never do anything to hurt you, I took every single thing you gave me because I knew how it made you feel, that you needed it, but what made me go on the most was that you chose ME to do it to, that you always did it to me, and just ME, that you looked for ME when you needed! I LOVE YOU DRACO MALFOY, AND DON'T YOU EVER DARE TURNING YOUR BACK ON ME AGAIN BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO STUBBORN TO SURRENDER TO ME!" and saying that Harry turned his back on the Slytherin table and ran as fast as he could to the Room of Requirement, thinking of a place to comfort him. The bedroom he and Draco once created.

_-You make me sick, but I love what we're doing here-  
>-You make me sick, but I can't be the only one-<em>

"You make me sick, Potter" Draco walked in the Room of Requirement, one week after Harry showed his true feelings to the entire school.

"I thought it was the fact that I made you sick that made you want to fuck me every time you saw me, Draco" Harry saw the surprised look that appeared in the blond's face upon speaking in such a non-Golden Boy way.

_-You make me sick, but I love what we're doing here-  
>-You make me sick, but I can't be the only one-<em>

"Don't talk like that, Potter…" the Slytherin's voice was low, almost like he was controlling himself… Harry knew exactly what was it he wanted.

"Why, Draco?" Harry walked to the Slytherin, standing just inches away. "You don't like it when I talk about you pushing me up a wall, pressing your hard prick against mine?" Gray eyes clouded over with lust, but before Draco could touch Harry, the brunette cast a spell around them that didn't let Draco touch Harry without his permission.

"What did you do? I want you now, Potter!"

_-You make me sick sick sick sick sick sick sick-_

"No, Draco. I want you to say your true feelings."

"What?"

"Now."

The blond looked fearful, his gray eyes scanning Harry. "Everything you said that day was the truth. Yes, I'm afraid of what you make me feel. But I can't live without you, I can't do anything without you, lately all I think about is you, for the last months you never left my mind… Neither did you leave my heart… Harry, I… I'm sorry… I thought that if I turned my back on you, if I hurt you, everything would stop… I'm sorry… for everything… and for hitting you when all I wanted was to cry but was too weak to let you see that I… that I feel the same for you..."

Harry smiled while lifting the spell that was holding Draco away from him, and the blond boy kissed him with such intensity they fell backwards, landing on the bed.

_-You make me sick sick sick sick sick sick sick-_

The two young boys never stopped kissing while they undressed each other, both eager to feel the one they loved after so much time away. Draco couldn't wait, so he shoved his hand inside Harry's briefs and started stroking him with all the speed he had, making the Golden Boy moan loudly while bucking his hips.

"Fuck… Draco… I need you…"

"I need you too, Harry… more than everything." And saying that Draco kissed Harry lovingly, hoping he could understand just how much he felt for him, how much he regretted all he said and did. To the Slytherin's surprise, the Gryffindor under him had small tears falling from his eyes, which made Draco stop kissing his lips and kiss the tears away, and he moaned when he felt his crying lover stroking him through his boxers.

_-You make me sick sick sick sick sick sick sick-_

They couldn't keep their lips away, not wanting to stop the feeling inside their chests, needing each other more than ever. When Draco entered Harry they moaned into each other's mouths, but the kiss was never broken. The blond boy was trying to go slowly, not wanting it to end so soon, and wanting to give as much pleasure to his Harry than he ever did. His Harry…

"Harder, Draco, please…" The other boy begged, not taking that slow rhythm anymore.

In response, Draco pulled out slowly, slamming hard into Harry and changing the angle from where he pushed in, and when he hit that spot, Harry screamed in pure ecstasy.

"What was that?" Harry asked out of breath, he had never felt that much pleasure!

"That, my love, was your sweet spot" Draco smiled victoriously while he hit him there again, and again, causing the brunette to move is hips in time with Draco's, enabling the blond to go deeper inside him.

"Harry, if you don't stop moving like that I'll…" the Slytherin was out of breath and he could feel the warm sensation in his abdomen, if Harry kept that up he wouldn't last long.

"Come with me, Draco… Come with me…"

_-You make me sick sick sick sick sick sick sick-_

The two boys came screaming each other's names and hugging each other with all the strength they had. Draco didn't pull out of Harry and layed on top of the Gryffindor, not wanting to go.

"I love you, Draco…" he heard him whisper, and smiled, not fighting back the tears that started to fall.

"I love you too, Harry… Forever."

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this fic, review please! Also, if anyone likes this writing style, say so, I don't write song fics so smutty anymore, but I can always arrange something if you guys are up for it. Cookies for everyone, and all constructive opinions are appreciated!**


End file.
